


Если тебя не станет

by anosmaleh



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: А если Плутон не пустит, не перевезет Харон,То дома останусь и буду о тебе видеть сон.
Kudos: 1





	Если тебя не станет

Если тебя не станет — я, может быть, не умру,  
Просто весь мир потеряет краски,  
Просто мой корабль пойдёт ко дну.  
Если тебя не станет, может быть, я не умру,  
Просто потухнет солнце, просто я словно умру,  
Просто твое угасание просто прожжёт дыру  
В разуме, в сердце, в лёгких (жаль не в самом виске).  
Я не умру, быть может, если так надо тебе.

Только и жить я не буду,  
Красок не будет, цветов, даже рутины не будет —  
Только лишь день черней снов,  
Тянущийся сквозь годы и уходящий в высь,  
Вроде какое дело: нет, ну и нет — смирись.  
Но дорога моя — Лета в царстве мрачного бога,  
Чтобы не мучить сердце, у пустого стоя порога,  
Я позабуду весь мир (но всё же тебя не забыть),  
И я попрощаюсь с солнцем (ему ведь тобой не быть).  
А если Плутон не пустит, не перевезёт Харон,  
То дома останусь и буду   
О тебе видеть сон.

Может быть, я не умру, если умрёшь ты.  
Только какой смысл  
сухие  
хранить цветы?


End file.
